A Different Kind of Gilmore Girls
by Ali Cullen
Summary: What if Lorelai had two twin daugthers named Lily and Rory. What changes would there be to the story? The story is better thant than the summary I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Gilmore Girls**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

_**LUKE'S DINER**_

Lorelai, Lily and Rory were sitting in Luke's eating breakfast and Rory was watching them eat their eggs.

"How are the eggs?" She asked.

"Good," Loreali replied.

"I'm glad," she replied.

"Look freak, we won't be late for school ok, so calm down," Lily said to her anxious sister.

"But it's our first day, I want to get there early," Rory replied.

"Why," Lily asked.

"We have different classes this year, our routes aren't the same. We haven't found the quickest path around. And our lockers, they moved them, so we don't even know if they work properly and then we'll have to get a new ones and God knows how long that'll take or where it'll be and that could send the whole day into chaos. I'm just excited," she exclaimed.

Lorelai and Lily just looked at her as if she was crazy and then they turned to each other and Lorelai said, "I am going to get some donuts then I will take you guys to school ok, so you can breathe now." Then she walked up to the counter where Luke was on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, I'm working. What do you think I'm doing? Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh man, what did you do? Excuse me, are you serious? Just like that, huh?" He said angrily into the phone.

He pauses listening to the person on the other side of the call.

"This is unbelievable! You won't ever change, will you? . . . Okay, fine. Do what you want, make the arrangements. Now I'm working, we'll finish this later," he shouted into the phone and then hang up.

"Hey Luke are you ok," Lorelai asked concerned.

"I'm fine, that was just my sister and apparently she can't handle her own child so she is sending him to me," he replied.

"Your nephew is coming," she stated.

"Yes," Luke replied then got a couple of donuts, put them in a bag and gave them to Lorelai.

_**CHILTON**_

Lily and Rory were walking down the hall towards their first class when Paris walked round the corner walked towards them. They stopped in front of the class room facing each other, then Paris glared at them and went inside the room.

"Round two," Rory muttered.

They went inside the class and Rory walked up to Paris.

"Can we talk," she asked her.

"You have five seconds," she replied.

"We think we all should call a truce," Rory said.

"Why?" Paris asked.

"Because we are going to be on the Franklin together, so we are going to see each other every day so we have to at least be civil," Rory replied.

"Um, could I interrupt for just a second," Lily said standing next to Rory. "I never said I wanted to be civil with the smallest demon from hell," she added.

"Lily," Rory warned.

"No she's right, I don't want to near either of you, but Rory has a point we are all going to be on the Franklin together, so I won't get in your way if you don't get in mine," Paris said.

"Fine," Lily sighed and went to her seat.

"The first meeting is at four o'clock today, so I will see you then," Paris told Rory.

"Great," she replied then seat in her seat in front of Lily.

_**BUSSTOP IN STARS HOLLOW**_

Luke was sitting waiting for his nephew Jess to get off the bus.

"Jess," he said once Jess was off the bus.

"Luke," Jess grunted backed.

"Well..." Luke replied then gestured Jess to follow him to the diner.

Jess and Luke walk into the diner and then go upstairs.

"So that was the diner that I own and this is my apartment where we will both be staying," Luke said walking into the apartment.

"Huh," Jess replied.

"And here your bed for now," Luke gestured a blow up bed.

"Huh," Jess said again.

"Great," Luke replied.

_**CHILTON**_

Rory sat outside the Franklin waiting for the clock to hit four, when she heard voices inside and so she went inside to see what was going on.

"Pick a side people. Oh, Rory," Paris said as she came into the room.

"Hey," she replied

"You are late Ms. Gilmore," Mrs Burn said.

"I was under the impression that the meeting started at four," she replied.

"We start at 3:15 sharp. Try to remember that next time Ms Gilmore."

Rory sat down in the only free seat next to Lily.

"Why didn't you tell me," Rory whispered to her.

"I thought you knew and when you didn't come I thought you got sent home sick or something," Lily whispered back. "Beside I tried to stop them for a while but Paris would hear of it," she added.

"Paris told me the meeting was at four," Rory told her.

"I told you she was evil," Lily told her.

"Okay, so we were just finishing up handing out the first assignments. Now, Rory, unfortunately, since you got here so late, most everything of interest has been given out," Paris interrupted.

"Wow shocker," Rory replied.

"Wait, wait, just let me check my list here. There might be something left for you. Okay, well, here, they're paving the new parking lot tomorrow," Paris told her.

"So?"

"Can you cover it?" Paris asked.

"You know what I will cover it," Rory replied.

"Great. So since the assignments are all out then I guess we are down here," Paris announced to the room.

Everyone got up from their seats and left the room and Rory and Lily walk down the hall and out the school.

_**LUKE'S DINER**_

Lorelai walked into the diner and sat at the counter waiting for Luke.

"Hey, do want some coffee," he asked when he turned around.

"Don't I always," she answered.

Luke pours some coffee into a mug and hands it to her.

"So is he here?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Your nephew," she said. "Please Luke don't tell me you forgot and he is just wandering around town," she added.

"I didn't forget and he is upstairs unpacking or something," he replied.

"Thank God. So I was thinking that you and Jess could come over for dinner tomorrow night, you know as a welcome to the town and Lily and Rory will be there so there will be people his age," Lorelai said to him.

"Yeah that sounds great," he replied.

"Great, so come over about six," she said while getting up from her seat and leaving.

_**LORELAI'S HOUSE**_

Sookie and Jackson were in the kitchen cooking diner when Lorelai came in.

"Oh, wow, something smells good," she commented.

"It's the garlic," Sookie replied

"Three heads of it," Jackson sighed.

"Nice," Lorelai said.

Lorelai knocked on Lily and Rory's room and opened the door, and she saw Rory on the computer and Lily sitting on her bed drawing in her art book.

"Hey, are you two going join the festivities?" She asked.

"In a minute," Lily replies. "Hey want do you think?" she added turning her art book round to face her mother.

Lorelai looked at the picture that Lily drew and saw it was a pencil drawing of Rory sitting at the computer. The picture looked so real you could even see the crease on Rory's forehead when she was concentrating.

"Lily that is amazing, I have no idea where you got that talent from because it definitely wasn't me," she replied.

Then the door bell rang and Lorelai ran to get it, she opened the door and Luke and Jess were standing outside.

"Hey guys come in," she said while moving aside to let them in.

Jess moved into the living room and Luke and Lorelai stayed in the hall.

"So how it's going," she asked.

"Oh, well, not bad. Oh, the bed popped," he replied

"Yikes. Was anyone in it?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yeah, I let him take the real one," he sighed.

"Well, that was very nice of you," she replied. "Hey Jess. Wanna come on in the kitchen?" She asked him.

They all walked into the kitchen where Sookie was putting the finishing touches on the food.

"Sookie, Jackson, I want you to meet Luke's nephew. This is Jess," she introduced.

"Do you eat cheese?" she asked.

"What?"

"Oh my God, this is the greatest lemon I have ever grown. I mean, this is a great lemon. Sookie, you gotta try this lemon. Isn't it a great lemon?" Jackson exclaimed.

"That is a great lemon," she replied.

"Try it, it's a Meyer," he offered.

"Jackson grows fruit and then scares people with it. Rory, Lily they're here," she shouted into their room.

"Ok. Hey," Rory replied once she saw Jess.

Jess walked into their room and saw Rory on the computer.

"Hey," he replied.

Rory got up from the desk and walked into the kitchen. Jess looked around the room and noticed Lily sitting on the bed.

"Hey," he said.

She looked up from her book and looked at Jess, "Hey I'm Lily," she replied.

"Great," he said staring at her.

She got up from her bed and walked over to him while he looked at the bookshelf full of old books.

"Wow, aren't we hooked on phonics," he said.

"Uh yeah, me and Rory read a lot. What about you, do you read?" she asked.

"Not much," he replied.

"Hey dinners ready so we are going to move to the living room," Lorelai said poking her head into the room.

"Be right there," she replied.

"So do these open," he asked indicating the windows.

"Um... yeah they do," she answered.

"Great. Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" She asked confused.

"Bail," he told her

"No."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. There's nowhere to bail to. The 24-hour mini-mart just closed twenty minutes ago," she explained.

"So we'll walk around or sit on a bench and stare at our shoes," he joked.

"Look, Sookie just made a ton of really great food, and I'm starving and though it may not seem like it right at this moment, it's gonna be fun. Trust me," she told him.

"I don't even know you," he smirked.

"Well, don't I look trustworthy?" She asked.

"Maybe."

"Okay, good. Let's eat," she said.

Jess and Lily left the bedroom and Lily asked, "Do you want a soda or something."

"Oh, I will get it," he replied.

"Ok."

Lily walked in to the living room leaving Jess in the kitchen, who was getting a beer and walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**LIVING ROOM**_

Lily walked in and Lorelai noticed she was alone.

"Lily where is Jess," she asked her.

"He is getting a soda," she replied.

"Ok," Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen and found it empty and then she saw the back door open ajar.

_**LIVING ROOM**_

Luke looked around and didn't see Jess or Lorelai and wondered where they were.

"Hey has anyone seen Jess," he asked the room.

"Um... she went to get Jess from the kitchen," Lily answered.

Luke went into the kitchen just as Lorelai was coming in from the back yard.

"Where's Jess?" He asked her.

"Outside working on his "Breakfast Club" audition. He's getting good." She replied.

"What?"

"Luke, I'm sorry. That kid is way more screwed up than you think he is," Loreali told him.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I catch him outside with a beer, I don't even bust him on it, I just…I try talking to him…" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean, talk to him? What did you say?" He gritted.

"I said he's got a good thing going here with you and he shouldn't blow it, and then, well then he just got charming," she told him.

"What are you doing talking to him about stuff like that?"

"I'm trying to help you," she replied.

"I don't need your help," he yelled.

"Uh, yeah you do," she told him.

"Oh, here we go again with this 'I'm not prepared for this' crap."

"This is not crap, this is the truth. Luke, you should've heard him talking."

"I don't need to hear him talking, he's my nephew and I know what I'm doing. And I'm getting a little tired of your condescending…"

"I am not being condescending," she tried to explain.

"Oh, you have a kids, so you know everything, right?"

"I have a kids, so yeah, I know a little more than you do," she yelled at him getting very angry.

"You know, you ever think maybe you just got lucky with Rory and Lily? I mean, you did get pregnant at sixteen. That doesn't show the greatest decision making skills, now does it?" He accused.

Lorelai's face turned into to complete shock, she never thought that Luke would ever say that her.

"You know what won't have to hear my opinion on anything ever again, okay?" she glared at him.

"Oh, don't tease," he mocked.

"Go find Jess," she told him walking away.

_**OUTSIDE STARS HOLLOW HIGH**_

Luke was waiting for Jess to finish school so he could talk to him.

"Hey. How was school?" Luke asked when Jess stood in front of him.

"Great," he replied in a bored tone.

"You learn anything good?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah, tons of things. I've got gold stars plastered all over my forehead," he said sarcastically.

"I had an interesting call today. Wanna know who it was from?"

"Not really."

"It was from Taylor Doose, you know he owns the market," he told him.

"If you say so," Jess said while walking away.

"He said you came in today," Luke said following him.

"He did?"

"And he said you took some money out of a little donation cup to help repair the bridge. I told him he was crazy, you wouldn't do that, you weren't a thief, that he was just trying to start trouble, then I hung up on him. But don't get me wrong, I enjoy hanging up on Taylor, and he is crazy, but I was just wondering if maybe any of the other things he said were true," Luke ranted as they both stop walking in the middle of the bridge above the lake.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think that if you tell me that what he's saying is not true, then I'm gonna believe it's not true."

"Okay, it's not true," Jess replied.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Luke said.

"Look, what exactly do you want from me? You bring me here to this place, you put me in a school that says the Pledge of Allegiance in six different languages, two of which I've never heard of before. You take me away from my home, my friends, and now you want what from me? Jess asked.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Well, stop trying. Stop talking to me, stop following me, and stop asking me questions. Just stop," Jess shouted.

"That's what you want?" Luke asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"Fine, you got it," he replied.

"Thank you," he exclaimed.

"You're welcome."

They both started to walk across the bridge and then Luke pushed Jess into the lake and continued walking away.

_**LORELAI'S KITCHEN**_

Lorelai walked in and Lily and Rory were sitting at the table doing homework.

"Hey my beautiful daughters," she said.

"Hey," they replied at the same time.

There was a knock on the door and Luke walked in.

"I pushed him in a lake," he exclaimed.

"Um... Hi, who did you push in a lake?" She asked.

"Jess. I tried to talk to him but he got all sarcastic and I got all mad, so I push him a lake. This is bad," he explained.

"That depends, can he swim," Lorelai joked.

"Did I just hear that you pushed Jess into a lake, please tell me someone got it on video," Lily said looking up at the ceiling with her hands clasped together.

"I can't do this, I can't raise a moody teenager," Luke sighed.

"Yes you can, I do it with Lily and believe me it isn't easy," Lorelai replied.

"Hey," Lily exclaimed.

"Sorry sweets I forgot you were in the room," Lorelai apologised.

Lily grumbled and went back to her homework.

"Anyway, Luke you can do this I promise. It is just going to take time." Lorelai said as she reassure him.

"Ok, thank you," he said then left.

_**LATER IN THE CENTER OF TOWN**_

Lily walked out a store and stared to walk home when Jess came up behind her.

"Hey," he said.

She turned around to face him and replied, "Hey yourself."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"So I hear you got pushed in the lake," she smirked.

"Yeah, and don't laugh it is not funny," he told her.

"It's a little funny," Lily giggled.

"Anyway, I came over to give you this," he replied giving her a book.

"Why are you giving me a book I already have," she asked.

"It is your book," he told her.

"You stole my book," she accused.

"No, I borrowed it," Jess explained.

"Well next time ask ok," she said walking away.

"Hey, I just want to put some notes in the margins," he told her.

She stopped and looked in her book and saw writing in the margins.

"So first you steal something that isn't yours, then you go and vandalise it," she exclaimed.

"Goodnight Lily," he replied walking away.

"Goodnight Dodger."

He turned around confused. "Dodger."

"You figure it out," she smirked.

He thought for a moment and then replied and said. "Oliver Twist,"

She ignored him and smiled walking away.

He smiled thinking that living wouldn't be that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**LUKE'S DINER**_

On Monday morning Lorelai, Lily and Rory were sitting at a table in Luke's talking about last Friday night, where they caught Granma and Granpa arguing.

"I have never seen them argue like that, actually I have never seen them argue," Lily exclaimed.

"What were they even arguing about," Rory said.

"I don't know it was something to do with not going to parties and Granpa hadn't told Granma about it," Lily replied.

"Ok if you two are going to try and understand my parents then we are really need coffee," Lorelai interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Luke can we get some coffee," she shouted at him.

"In a minute," he shouted back.

He finished serving someone and rushed over to them.

"Coffee…coffee...coffee. Okay, what do you want? Eggs, toast, combo?

"What's the rush?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm just swamped this morning. I was supposed to have help but I don't. So order right now or I'm bringing the both of you an egg white omelet with a side of steamed spinach," he replied.

"Pancakes," Lorelai said.

"French Toast," Lily and Rory said in unison.

Luke walked away and went to put in their order.

"Ok you two have got to stop doing that because it is start to creep me out," Lorelai joked.

"We can't help it we're twins, we were one egg at one point," Lily replied.

"Eww gross," Rory exclaimed while covering her ears.

Then Jess came down from the apartment and noticed Lily sitting at a table and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Jess, you were supposed to be down here. . . .what the hell is that?" he gestured Jess' shirt that had the words Metallica on it.

"What?" He asked.

"That shirt," Luke replied.

"What about it?" Jess asked.

"Change now," Luke pointed to the stairs.

"Why."

"Because you are scaring my customers."

"Fine," he said going up stairs.

"Gross shirt," Rory said.

"Yeah, but good band," Lily replied.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said.

_**ELDER GILMORE MANSION**_

Emily was sitting on the patio with three friends gossiping.

"Thank you," she said to the maid

"Mm hmm," she replied.

"Another new one, Emily?" One of Emily's friends said.

"Yes. The last one only made it through one evening. Thoroughly nervous creature," she replied.

"What do you do to them, Em?" Another friend said.

"Oh, the usual. Clean this, cook that, sacrifice a virgin on your way out," Emily joked.

"The things you say," the friend laughed.

Rory and Lily walked into the patio

"Hey Grandma. Sorry to butt in like this," Rory said.

"Nonsense, come and meet my friends. Ladies, I'd like you to meet my granddaughters Rory and Lily," Emily introduced.

"Well, hello Rory, Lily," Emily friends said.

"Nice to meet you," they replied.

"My goodness, what a pretty girls you two are," the other friend said.

"They look just like Lorelai, don't they?"

"The eyes."

"Come, sit, would you like some tea?" Emily told them.

"Oh, no. We just came to pick up a book that Grandpa was supposed to leave for me," Lily told her.

"Go check his study. It might be on his desk," Emily suggested.

"Okay, thanks," Rory replied then they walked inside.

"Emily, your granddaughters are just lovely. How old are they?"

"Sixteen," Emily replied.

"Sixteen, that's a nice age," one of Emily's friends commented.

"So, have you thought about their debut?" someone asked.

"Oh, uh, no, not yet," Emily protested.

"Well you know, the Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution Debutante Ball is next week."

"It is? I hadn't realized," Emily replied.

"Why don't you present Rory and Lily there?"

"Oh. . uh. . Well, I don't know. Isn't it a little late?"

"Oh please. For Emily Gilmore, I'm sure they'll bend the rules."

"Oh you have to. With a girls like that Emily, you'll be the hit of the ball."

"They'd definitely be the prettiest ones there.

Rory and Lily came back into the patio and Lily was carrying a book.

"We found it," Rory told her Grandmother.

Lily and Rory looked at each other confused as to why their grandmother and her friends were sitting there smiling at them.

_**LORELAI'S KITCHEN**_

Lorelai was sitting at the table reading a magazine when Rory and Lily walked in.

"We are coming out," they said in unison.

"Ok first what have I told you two about doing that talking at the same time thing, and secondly what are coming out of? Is it the closet because I would be okay with that," Lorelai replied.

"Not the closet. Rory and I are coming out to society," Lily replied.

What are you talking about," Lorelai asked.

"We went to Granma's to get a book that Grandpa left for us..." Rory began.

"Nothing good starts with "we went to Granma's", but continue," she interrupted.

"Anyway we went into the patio and Granma was having lunch with some of her friends, then when we came back from getting the book she asked us if we wanted to presented into society," Rory continued.

"And you said..."

"Yes," Lily answered.

"Why?"

"Because you should've seen the look on Grandma's face when she asked us. It's just really really important to her," Rory replied.

Lorelai sighed. "Are you both sure you want to do this, because one call and I could get you out of it."

"We're sure," Rory replied.

"Ok," She said.

"Um... mom I have a problem," Lily said.

"What is it sweets, do you not want to do it," Lorelai asked.

"No that's not it, it's just I don't have a escort and Rory has Dean, and I may have mentioned it to Granma," Lily replied.

"Oh no, what have you done," Lorelai exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**LORELAI'S HOUSE**_

Rory, Lily, Dean and Lane were sitting watching TV when Lorelai came in and held the phone to her shoulder.

"Ok, I have some good news and some bad news, which do you want first," Lorelai asked Lily.

"Bad news," Lily sighed.

"Ok, Granma is going to get you an escort, but she is going to let you pick him," she answered.

"What do you mean I get to pick him," Lily asked confused.

"You will go to Granma's house and you will meet the guys she has selected, I know how weird it is but I said I would ask you," she replied.

"Can I take Rory with me," Lily asked.

"Yes of course."

"Then tell Granma I will do it," Lily said as Lorelai put the phone to her hear ear again and walked into the kitchen.

"I can't believe Granma is going to play matchmaker, I can't wait to help find you the perfect guy," Rory joked.

Lily glared at her sister, "Bite me."

Rory backed off and sat next to Dean.

"You can't make fun of me when you have the perfect boyfriend," Lily complained.

"What can I say I got lucky," she replied and Dean smiled at her then they started to kiss.

"Eww gross, I think I'm going to puke," Lily said then pretend to throw up.

"You're just jealous," Dean replied.

"Yes I am."

Lorelai walked back into the living room.

"Ok, you have be at Granma's after school tomorrow for the meat show," Lorelai announced.

"Ok, can't wait."

Then Lily and Rory heard a car horn honk outside and they screamed and ran out the door.

"Dad!"

They ran and hug him as he got out of his car.

"Hey my soon to be ladies of society," he replied hugging them back.

"We missed you," they said together.

"Your mother was right that is creepy," he smirked.

"So Rory I hear that you have a boyfriend to escort you-who I can't wait to meet-but what about you pretty missy? He asked.

"Oh my God you did not just say that," Lorelai said coming up behind her daughters.

"You be quiet," Chris said to her smiling.

"I don't have an escort yet, but Granma is getting one," Lily interrupted.

"Did you not warn her not to do that?" Chris asked Lorelai.

"Hey I wasn't there to stop her," she explained.

"Ok," Chris replied while putting his arms around Lily and Rory's shoulders and walking towards the house.

_**ELDER GILMORE MANSION**_

Lily and Rory knocked on the big wooden door and waited. Emily Gilmore swung the door open and smiled brightly at her two granddaughters.

"Lily, Rory come in, come in," she said moving aside to let them in the house.

Lily and Rory walked into the living followed by their Grandmother.

"So they are all waiting for you, and here are all the names and bits of information on them.

Emily handed the girls clipboards with a list of names and facts on each guy.

"Granma how many guys are on this list," Lily asked.

"Oh, I don't know about 30, why?" She replied.

"30, how did you get 30 boys to volunteer to be my escort for one ball," Lily asked horrified by the amount of boys listed.

"Well I know practically everyone so I asked around if anyone had any eligible sons around your age and then I made copies of a picture I have of you and all these boys showed up to be your escort," she calming replied.

"You gave people my picture," Lily asked.

"Yes sweetie you are a very pretty girl, you should be flattered."

"Ok, send them in," Lily replied.

"Great I will go and collect the first candidate," she said walking away.

Lily turned to Rory with a scared look on her face.

"30. 30, Rory did you hear her she said 30," Lily said.

"I know," she replied trying not to laugh.

"This isn't funny," she glared at her.

Emily came in and asked if we were ready.

"Yes we're ready," Lily replied.

_**An Hour Later**_

Oh my God, I can't take anymore guys," Lily complained after guy number 29 left.

"Come on we only have one left," Rory replied.

"Fine. Next!" She shouted.

"Do you have to shout," Rory asked.

Lily glared at her and turned to see a guy walk into the living room.

Oh My God Lily thought as she gave the guy a better look. He had light brown and hazel eyes that she felt she could look into forever. She was brought out her staring by Rory's elbow in her ribs.

"Oww, what was that for?"

Rory gave a look and nodded her head towards guy number 30.

"Oh right, come in and have a seat," Lily said while pointing to the couch across from her.

"Thank you," he replied sitting down.

Even his voice sounds magical Lily thought.

"Um... Rory don't you have to help Granma with something," Lily said to Rory.

"No she never said..." Rory stopped in mid sentence when she saw the look Lily was giving her and she realized that Lily wanted to be alone with this guy.

"Oh yes that thing, right I better go and help her," she smirked as she left.

Lily turned to the guy again and then looked at her clipboard.

"So you're Andrew and you go to... Chilton really?" Lily said surprised. "I haven't seen you in any of my classes," she added.

"That's because I am a year older," Andrew explained.

"Great," she smiled.

_**Half An Hour Later**_

"You did not do that to your nanny," Lily laughed.

"I swear I did, of course I apologised after for putting a mouse in her tea cup," Andrew told her.

Somehow in 30 minutes Lily ended up sitting on the couch next to Andrew laughing and telling stories about each other. Then Rory popped her head in and smiled at the two laughing people.

"Sorry to interrupted, but there is a car outside for Andrew," she told him.

"Oh that's me, my mother must have sent a car to pick me up," Andrew replied getting up from the couch.

"Oh you have to go," Lily asked frowning.

"Unfortunately," he replied.

He took Lily's hand and kissed the back and said, "Until tomorrow at school." Andrew smiled at her again and left the living room.

Lily giggled and turned to Rory.

"I think I just found my escort and future husband," she giggled again and dropped on to the couch.

**Hey readers, so to explain why I have wrote** **in a new character is because I want Lily to have a boyfriend for awhile so Jess can get jealous. But I promise Lily and Jess will be together soon. Also if you're thinking that I am just going to follow the Gilmore Girls story then you are wrong. Just wait until Lily and Jess are together then things will begin to spice up. :) **


	5. AN

**Hey readers if you are wondering why I haven't posted in a while, well it is because I just started back at school and now I am in 5****th**** year so it is a lot more work.(if you are American me being in 5****th**** is like being a junior) Anyway I promise I will post a new chapter soon but please bare with me.**

**Also I am sorry this is a AN instead of a chapter, I hate it when people do that but it was necessary. Again sorry new chapter soon I promise**

**Ali Cullen **


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Star Hollow**_

"So are you guys officially together now," Lorelai asked her daughter Lily.

"Yeah it's official, Andrew and I are boyfriend and girlfriend," she replied.

"Wow you guys must have really hit it off at the ball," Lorelai stated.

"Oh they did, I caught them making out in a deserted closet," Rory smirked.

"Rory!" Lily shouted.

"Oh you naughty girl, It is now official that you are my daughter," Lorelai laughed.

"Anyway, How are we ever going to win the snowman competition if we have to compete against that," Lily said pointing to the snowman next to them.

The Gilmore girls turned and looked and saw a man working on an elaborate snow sculpture.

"It too fancy," Lorelai grumbled. "And besides our snowman has character," she continued.

Just as Lorelai had said that the head of their snowman fall off.

"Let's get some coffee," Rory said.

"Right behind you," Lily replied.

_**Independence Inn**_

Lorelai walks into the kitchen.

"Hey the musicians are hear," Lorelai told Sookie who was talking to Jackson.

"Oh great," she replied excitedly.

"Musicians for what?" Jackson asked.

"For the Bracebridge Dinner," Lorelai replied.

"Ah the old fashioned dinner you are holding for those rich people," he said.

"Exactly. Sookie you coming?" Lorelai said.

"Um I can't I have to start the tartar sauce," she replied.

Lorelai smiled at her and walked out into the lobby and watched as the musicians preformed. Then her cell phone rang.

_**The Kitchen **_

Lorelai walked in and looked upset.

"They are snowed in," she stated.

"Who are honey," Sookie replied.

"The Bracebridge group. They're stuck in Chicago. The dinner's off."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm gonna cry," Sookie said.

"I offered to fund the instant invention of a molecular transport device but they just didn't go for it," Lorlai replied.

"Oh, that makes me so mad. And so sad. I'm smad!" Sookie exclaimed.

_**Luke's Diner**_

Lorelai, Sookie, Rory and Lily were sitting at a table looking sad.

"I can't believe we put all that work into that dinner and they are not even coming," Sookie complained.

"We could eat the dinner," Lily suggested.

"Yeah, but then it would be like the three of us, all alone in the dining room," Rory replied.

"It would be like The Shining, except instead of Jack Nicholson, we have Rune," Lorelai joked.

Luke then walked up to their table and asked what they wanted.

"Just coffee thanks," Lorelai answered.

"Jess bring some coffee," Luke shouted over his shoulder.

"Hey, what about Luke, he eats and Jess eats," Sookie stated.

"What about Luke," Luke asked.

"Yeah. Oh my I just got an idea, lets invite everyone," Lorelai exclaimed.

"Everyone who," Sookie asked confused.

"Everyone we know, everyone we like," Lorelai answered.

"Yes," Sookie said.

"Hey spread the word," Lorelai told Luke.

"I didn't even say if I was going yet, I am not just suddenly going to be come your messenger boy," Luke answered.

Lorelai glared at him.

"What time?" He sighed.

"Seven."

Jess walked up and poured coffee into their cups, he caught Lily's eye and smiled at her and she beamed back at him.

He looked out the window and said, "Would at that shiny, Italian, expensive car outside."

Everyone looked out the window and then Lily squealed and ran out the diner. The car door opened and Andrew got out and smiled at Lily running towards him. They embraced then started to kiss, then the kiss deepened until Lorelai knocked on the window and shouted, "Hey either get a room or move out of public view."

The couple broke apart and saw that everyone in the diner was staring at them.

"You want to come in and meet some people," Lily asked Andrew.

"I would love to," he replied.

They walked back into the diner.

"Um Andrew you know my mother and my sister, and this is Sookie," Lily introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said shaking Sookie's hand.

"This is Luke, he owns the diner," Lily continued.

"Hey," Luke said.

Jess coughed to get Lily's attention.

"Oh and this is Jess, Luke's nephew," she said but not looking at Jess.

"Nice to meet you," Andrew said putting out his hand expecting Jess to shake it.

Jess grunted not shaking Andrew's hand. There was a awkward silence that was broke by Patty saying, " That was one hell of a kiss, I thought you two were going to start having se..."

"Ok, why doesn't Lily give Andrew a tour of the town," Lorelai interrupted.

Lily smiled at her mother thankful that Patty didn't finish her sentence and she dragged Andrew out the diner. Jess glared at the happy couple then stormed off up to Luke's apartment.

"What's got him upset," Luke asked.

"I think I have an idea," Lorelai replied.

_**AN: Hey sorry I haven't wrote in a while I have been very busying with school work and I had writers block so again sorry. I wanted to tell you that it will be a while before I write a new chapter because I am going on holiday for two weeks to Florida. I can't wait and I am so excited because we are going to Harry Potter Land which has just opened in Universal. So again sorry that it will be awhile but I promise that I will write a great chapter when I get back. **_

_**Thanks for your support please review! **_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**LPOV**

Andrew and I have been dating for a few months now and I couldn't be happier, but I can' help think about Jess. He has been in my head since the Bracebridge dinner, where he jumped on to the carriage I was riding in and made me realise that Andrew and I really don't have much in common. Also I am about 99.5% sure that he destroyed that incredible snow man so the snowman that Rory, my mother and I made. Since then every time I am in the diner he looks over at me I blush like mad.

Anyway today is The Bid-A-Basket event and Rory and I are shopping for basket to put our lunches in with our mom. Now I use the word lunch loosely because no one in the Gilmore household can cook, we can't even boil water without burning it, so our lunches are not edible.

"This one?" Rory asked.

"No, it's too big it raises expectations," I told her.

She nods understanding and continues to look for a basket.

"So Lily is Andrew coming down to bid on your basket." Lorelai asked.

"No he is on vacation with his uncle in Italy so he can't make it, but he promised to bring back something for me," I giggled.

"Oh make sure he knows your shoe size," Lorelai told her.

"Already told him," I replied.

"That my girl," Lorelai said proudly.

"So this means that Rory is the only one with a boyfriend that will be bidding on her basket, my god thats depressing to have my daughters have better relationships than me." Lorelai joked.

Mom turned around and started to talk to Miss Patty and Dean had suddenly appeared and was kissing Rory.

"Ew, you guys make want to be sick all over the microwave popcorn," I said to them.

"Tell me about it," a voice said behind me.

I screamed and turned around to see Jess holding his hands up.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," he said smirking.

"Well then you shouldn't stand behind people without them knowing," I shouted.

"Take a chill pill, I am sorry ok," he replied.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I am just in a bad mood," I told him.

"What having trouble with your super rich arrogant boyfriend," Jess asked her.

"No, but he won't be here to bid on my basket so Kirk will probably buy it," I replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure," He replied smirking and left the shop.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been super busy. I know this is short but I promise the next one will be longer. Also I wanted to ask if anyone wants to be my Beta because I am desperate need of one, so if you want the job please send me a private message. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

LPOV

AUCTION

"Now this next one may not look much but great things come in small packages," Taylor said in to the microphone as he held up my basket.

"Yes mine is next; I wonder who will buy it." I said to Rory.

"Ok I will start the bidding at $2."

"Hey, it is worth more than $2," I exclaimed.

"$5!" a voice said in the back.

Rory and I turned around to see Jess smirking at us.

"Looks like Jess will be buying your basket," Rory said.

"$6," another voice said. We turned around again and this time we saw Dean.

"What is he doing he is meant to buy my basket," Rory whispered to me.

"I don't know."

"$10."

"$20."

"$30."

Jess and Dean continued this until Jess shouted, "$90".

Dean started too hesitant and Taylor shouted, "Going once, going twice…sold to the hoodlum in the back." Jess walked up and collected my basket.

"We better go talk to Dean," Rory suggested.

We walked over to Dean who was looking very angry and frustrated. "Dean, what the hell was that," I asked.

"He shouldn't be buying your basket, he has no right," he tried to explain.

I was starting to get angry and Rory didn't seem to having anything to say so I continued, "Dean you are not my boyfriend, brother or father so you don't get to dictate my life or Jess's. So if I want to be friends with Jess, then I can and if Jess wants to buy my basket he can." I shouted.

Just then Jess walked up with smug smile on his face.

"Ready?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah lets go."

We walked off and I turned round to see Rory yelling at Dean. Good for her I thought, it about time my sister got some confidence. Jess and I continued to walk in silence until we stop at the bridge. "This good," he asked.

"Fine."

We sat in silence until he broke it saying, "So no boyfriend to bid on your basket."

I glared at him. "No he's on vacation with his uncle," I replied.

"Oh shame."

He opened the basket and pulled out the sandwich I made and hesitated before taking a bite. "This is actually really good," he said stunned.

"What surprised?"

"Yes, Luke told me the Gilmore girls can't cook anything," He replied.

I laughed. "Yeah it true but I make the best BLT."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. "So you are read David Lawrence's new book?"

It continued on like that for a while, we were discussing books, film, music. We laughed and ate our lunch and all the time we were talking I was thinking I had never done this with Andrew. I think I'm in trouble.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chilton

It had been a few weeks since the basket incident and Jess and I had been talking more, it was so interesting listening to his views on music, movies and books and the best thing was even though we had so much in common, we still argued over which authors were geniuses or complete idiots. I was having so much fun that I felt guilty about not spending any time with my boyfriend, Andrew. So guilty that I was making out with him in the middle hall way.

Our lips moved together in sync and Andrew's tongue teasing my lips, silently asking for access which I granted. Andrew was a good kisser but his lips always a bit chapped and he couldn't just kiss me, he had to get his tongue in my mouth. As Andrew's hand started to move his higher up my waist someone cleared there throat.

"Sorry to break up this exchange of saliva, but some of us care about our education so could you move, your blocking my locker," an irritated Paris said to us.

We stopped and move to the side, with me blushing up a storm because we seemed to have attracted an audience. Madeline, Louise and Rory were standing behind Paris, patiently waiting to get into their lockers. At that moment I was thankful for Paris because I don't know what I would have done if Andrew's hand had continued. "Sorry," I simply stated.

"So Rory, I guess you have Friday night plans as well as the Playboy twins here?" Paris asked pointing to Madeline and Louise.

Rory looked surprised by the question, as was I.

"Um…kind of." She replied.

"So the fact that my Harvard career is slipping away as we speak means nothing." She replied sadly.

"What are you talking about," I asked wondering what the hell she was talking about.

She looked at Andrew and he took that as an invitation to walk away and open his locker. She leaned in and whispered, "I got a A minus, ok."

"So…?" Rory asked.

"So, I have never gotten an A minus, I just need someone to study with me," she declared.

"Look, my mom is away for the weekend and I have plans with Dean, so maybe Lily can help you."

I cringed when Paris looked at me hopefully.

"I have plans tonight but if you are still freaked out after the quiz on Tuesday, I will study with you then." I said hoping she would leave it be. Truth was I wanted to sit around and order Indian food and watch my favourite movie and just pig out.

"Fine," she sighed. "If I had moved a decimal point none of this would have happened."

The bell rang and everyone scattered and I opened my locker.

"So your mom is gone for the weekend," Andrew stated.

"Yeah."

"I was thinking I could come over and we could get to know your bed better," he suggested while raising his eyebrow.

Oh fudge.

"I know my bed pretty well," I replied closing my locker and walking away. I wasn't surprised by what Andrew was suggesting because he had been hinting for months that he wanted to have sex, but I wasn't ready. I wanted to lose my virginity with someone I was in love with, and I wasn't in love with Andrew.

"Lily I know you're not ready but I was hoping that we could something other than making out." He said catching up with me.

"Look as fun as that sounds, I wanted to spend tonight by myself tonight. I never get the house to myself and do the things I want to do."

He looked disappointed and nodded his head and kissed my cheek and walked in the direction of his classroom. I sighed in relief that was a close one I thought walking to my classroom as well.

Gilmore House in Stars Hollow

"Hey I am off to see Dean, you sure you don't want to come?" Rory asked as I sat on the couch flicking through the channels.

"And watch you and Dean have sweet and sickening sex together, no thank you. Not my idea of good time." I replied not looking up from the TV. Suddenly Rory hit me over the head.

"Ow, that hurt," I turned to look at her while rubbing my head.

Rory gave me a look.

"Fine I am sorry, but you have to admit the sexually tension between you and Dean is thicker that my hair. And don't try to deny it, I saw you guys kissing against that tree."

Rory blushed which caused me to burst out laughing.

"Shut up," she replied and crossed her arms.

"I will be fine tonight. I already have my food ordered and just waiting to put my movie in," I said holding up Breakfast at Tiffanys, my favourite movie. **(Mine too)**

"Ok see you later," she replied.

"Have fun with Dean doing God knows what," I said laughing.

She laughed and I flicked through the channels for 10 minutes when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was my food; I grabbed the money mom left and opened the door. There stood Paris with her usual determined look on her face.

"I can't study, I tried but nothing means anything anymore. I can't even read my own handwriting," she proclaimed walking into the house.

"Yes Paris why don't you come in," I said sarcastically to myself while closing the door.

I walked into the living room and Paris was looking around the room.

"This is the big evening you had planned, sit around and eat junk food and watched a completely useless love story with a ditsy women with a stupid cat in it." She accused.

"Hey!" I said ready to defend my movie.

"Obliviously my urgent and important predicament shouldn't stand in the way of your big party. I am leaving." She stated.

I felt guilty and I knew I would regret this later, "Paris wait."

She turned round. "I will study with you, but only for one hour and that is it."

"Really you will." She smiled.

"Yes," I sighed.

She walked past me into the living room and my shoulders deflated. This is going to be a long hour.


End file.
